San d'Orian Royal Army
1467-1700 The San d'Orian army is divided into two arms: the Royal Knights and the Temple Knights. As well as having different duties, both orders are structured in different ways. The army was commanded by a Commander General. The Royal Knights The Royal Knights are under the direct command of the king, forming the backbone of the San d'Orian army. Their main duties include regular punitive expeditions against the enemy, along with patrolling and defending the country's borders. The order consists of around one hundred units led by a General. A single unit is headed by one Captain, with a retinue of two to three Lieutenants and four to five Sergeants. The body of the unit is made up of around sixty Privates and Corporals. A Commander has ten Captains as subordinates, and accordingly commands a force ten times the strength of a normal unit. The Royal Knights are generally well-trained with extensive battle experience and are men of unfailing morale and unquestionable loyalty to the crown. In times of war, numbers are bolstered by provincial troops from all corners of the kingdom. The Temple Knights The Temple Knights are a religious order charged with maintaining civil harmony within the capital. In times of peace, the Temple Knights are responsible for arresting criminals and heretics, providing security for the Chateau d'Oraguille and the cathedral, and putting down civil strife. When war engulfs the kingdom, they are often sent to the battlefield; in war, their duties extend to holding prayers for victorious outcomes and punishing crime and acts of immorality within the San d'Orian army. The Order of the Temple Knights consists of around sixty units led by a General. An average unit is formed by thirty soldiers under the command of a Captain with a Lieutenant as a Second in Command, 2 Sergeants and 10 Privates and Corporals, who have been baptized by the papsque. A Commander has ten Captains as subordinates, and accordingly commands a force ten times the strength of a normal unit. All funding for Temple Knight activities comes from the San d'Oria Cathedral, so while they are theoretically under the command of the king, any large-scale mobilization requires the permission of the papsque. The Royal Guard The Royal Guard is the unit of knights responsible for the protection of the king and the royal family. Exact numbers are unknown, but this unit is thought to hold close to one hundred members, traditionally chosen from the two orders of knights. It is considered to be an extremely high honor to be offered a position in the Royal Guard. Originally, the Royal Guard were an elite branch of the San d'Orian Military charged with the defense of the castle. The Royal Guard is Commanded by a Captain, with 2 Lieutenants and 5 Sergeants. The Dragon Knights The Dragon Knights was originally another knight unit in direct service to the king, but has long been unconfirmed. Currently, their numbers remain unknown. The Dragon Knights was believed to be an elite force of knights tasked with going on complicated, dangerous missions. The leader of the Dragon Knights was a Captain with 2 Lieutenants and 3 Sergeants. Ranks * Commander General - Commander of the Royal Army * General - Commander of one of the Order of the Knights * Commander - Commander of a battalion * Captain - Commander of a Unit * Lieutenant - Usually a Second in Command * Sergeant - Squad Leaders * Corporal - Knights * Privates - Squires 1700-present After the era of the knights was over and the creation of guns produced in The Empire of Aht Urhgan, a new military was formed with a new set of ranks. The Commander of the Army is a "4-star" General. Royal Infantry Regiment After the invention of guns the Royal Knights were renamed into the Royal Infantry Regiment, they are Commanded by a Lieutenant General (3-stars), with 1 Major General (2-stars) as the Second in Command. The Infantry is the main force of the Royal Army, they are the first to get deployed into battle. Royal National Guard The Royal National Guard is commanded by a Lieutenant General (3-stars), with 1 Major General (2-stars) as the Second in Command. The National Guard is incharge of maintaining the peace during martial law. Royal Guard The Royal Guard is commanded by a Lieutenant General (3-stars), with 1 Major General (2-stars) as the Second in Command. The Royal Guard is tasked with protecting the royal family. Ranks * General - Army Commander * Lieutenant General - Regiment Commander * Major General - Regiment Executive Officer * Brigadier * Colonel * Lieutenant Colonel * Major * Captain * Lieutenant * Second Lieutenant * Officer Cadet * Chief Warrant Officer * Warrant Officer First Class * Warrant Officer Second Class * Staff Sergeant * Sergeant * Corporal * Lance Corporal * Private * recruit